


His Stupidity is Kinda Genius

by Samsara



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samsara/pseuds/Samsara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his first year, Konoha Akinori saw a boy crying on a gym mat.<br/>Who knew that that crying boy would be his future ace.</p>
<p>For a friend who is sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Stupidity is Kinda Genius

**Author's Note:**

> My Bokuto for my cosplay group is sad.  
> And I'm his Konoha.  
> So I'm trying to cheer him up.

"What's with him?"

A lankily built, blonde teenager glanced in the distance to follow his senpais line of sight to a boy sitting at the edge of one of the gym mats to the corner. The boys hair was dark with flecks of white at the tips, as if he'd attempted to bleach them as light as he could. With his knees to his chest, he could be found sniffling against his knees, rubbing at his eyes. The blonde , Konoha Akinori, age fifteen, rose an eyebrow and watched how the other player had closed himself away from the others. He was in his class, 1-B, and he'd recognized him as being the sort to tear up on exams if he didn't know the answer.

The senpais pointed at him, laughing a bit, poking some fun at the first year that had caught Konoha's eye. He'd been trying hard to fit in with the group of third years but it didn't seem right to him. One of their very own, during practice, had curled up and begun crying, for reasons unbeknownst to the novice.

"...He's crying." Konoha commented, almost aggressively toward the upperclassmen. "Go check on him."

"Why?" one of the Fukurodani seniors said. "It's kinda funny. He fucked up a spike and he's been crying ever since."

"And you're just going to let him cry? Not going to help him?" Konoha bit back, his arms crossing over the eighteen on his jersey. "Some senpais you are." Ignoring the jeers of the upperclassmen, Konoha turned on his heel, his sneakers squeaking on the glossy gym floor as he approached his fellow first you.

He really was a sight to behold, his face buried in his arms resting upon his knees. A few pathetic sounding sobs rippled from him, causing Konoha to roll his eyes, resting his hand upon his hip. "C'mon, why're you crying? They said you messed up a spike. So what."

Peering up with a single, glassy saffron eye visible, the first year buried his head in his arms again, shaking it firmly. "Go away." he said, his voice muffled against his forearms.

"You know I'm not one of them, yeah?" Konoha snorted, pointing back at the group of senpais across the gym. "We're in the same class. 1-B, right?"

This time two golden eyes peered out from over the edge of his arms, watching as Konoha took a seat on the mats next to him. "Akinori's your name?"

"Uh," Konoha grimaced a little. He didn't like when people quickly jumped to personal names. He scratched hesitantly at the back of his head, mussing up the loose blonde hanging around his head. "Just Konoha is fine. Just til we get to know each other."

"...Why're you checking on me?" the other first year said, pulling his head away from his hiding place, his eyes red and moist from the crying. "No one else was, so why you?"

"That's exactly why. You're crying and it's just, kinda outta no where. Maybe you should stop? Or y'know. Leave for the day?" Konoha shrugged faintly, watching as the boy rubbed at his eyes. "Uh, sorry I don't actually know your name."

"Bokuto." The crying boy said, sniffling back a runny nose, appearing far too childish for his fifteen years. "Bokuto Koutarou. Call me whichever, okay?"

"I'll just stick with Bokuto, thanks." Konoha said, dubious as to the idea of using such a familiar personal name already. "But, uh. You might wanna get cleaned up. You screwed up a spike, right? So what. We're first years we're not gonna be great at playing at their level yet."

"But I want to be ace." Bokuto grumbled, resting his head upon his arms, sighing dismally as he scanned the second years practicing drills. "An ace can't be messing up."

"Every ace messes up." Konoha said quickly. "Come on, no one's perfect. If you were a perfect ace, you wouldn't be able ot play at the high school level. Think about it."

Bokuto glanced over at Konoha who had also begun to watch the somewhat older classmates run around the gym. "...I guess that makes sense. But." His chest sagged and he found himself staring at Konoha directly. "The senpais won't toss to me now because I keep messing up, how am I supposed to get better if they won't?"

Another shrug came from Konoha as he leaned over to pick a ball from the floor, holding it on his lap. "Eh, until they notice you improving I'll toss to you. I'm no setter, but I can try." Before Konoha could even turn to look back at Bokuto he found hands upon his shoulders and the expression of an all too excited, and eager first year nearly shaking him.

"You'd do that?!" he asked noisily, like a bird squwaking and alerting the entire gym to his presence. "You'd do that until the others will toss to me?!"

"S-sure!" Konoha jerked back, paling and eyes growing wide to see how Bokuto had clearly pulled himself out of his funk so quickly. "I mean, you're good when you're playing with the other first years. Not third year-good, but you're definitely the best of us? So, uh." Konoha slowly put the ball into Bokuto's hands. "I guess, become our ace for when we're third years, okay?"

And with the ball now tucked between his torso and his bicep, Bokuto stood up, revealing a height almost unbecoming of a first year as he towered over Konoha. His lips had curled into a smile, practically beaming as he playfully tossed the ball up into the air, before catching it again.

"Definitely!"


End file.
